Penelope Shan
Penelope Shan was born to Jedi Master Bastila Shan and her then-husband BMD. She was born with a twin sister, Saranthia. Penelope, affectionately called "Penny", was conceived along with her sister prior to the Vullarian War. When the two were born, they were usually kept in Hyrule District while their parents attended to their respective duties. When the Vullarian War broke out, their parents were increasingly away from the twins and on the front lines. Prior to the war's end, BMD and Bastila had a falling-out, which resulted in Bastila leaving BMD for his obliteration of the Vullarian worlds. Bastila took the twins with her to Koft, where the Jedi Order had also migrated. Unfortunately for the Jedi Master, the High Council decided it best for Shan to relinquish custody of the children, for they feared the attachment to her children and the anger she had for BMD would lead her down a dark path. At first, the children were to be sent to Zelda, but BMD intervened and took custody of Penny and her sister. As she grew up in the newly formed Elders' Empire, Penny enjoyed a happy, if uneventful, life. When she turned five, BMD hired two mentors for Penny, both specializing in physical combat. Tifa Lockhart and Shanoa trained and mentored Penny for the next five years, grooming her into a formiddable warrior. BMD and Bastila had both agreed that neither children would be trained as Force users, if only to be fair to both parties. When BMD was injured during the Great Galactic War, Penny and her sister casted an aging spell on themselves in order to participate. Penny took the guise "Patricia Lockhart" and joined many fringe-world defenses, regularly fighting alongside Jedi. During the Defense of Landara, Bastila was present and discovered Penny's plot with her sister. By the end of the war, Penny decided to join the Jedi Order, much to her mother's delight. She was apprenticed to her mother for a couple years before finishing her trials and becoming a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Penelope was a mischevious young girl. She and her sister would regularly pull pranks and mischief wherever they went while in their father's custody. Their demeanor did not change until they were placed under the tutelage of their respective disciplines. Under Tifa's and Shanoa's instruction, Penny became a more calm and collected individual. She grew accustomed to Shanoa's serious demeanor and eventually began emulating it at a young age. Though this personality was known to break around her twin, Penny gradually began to be known for her stoicism and focus. When the Great Galactic War broke out and her father was injured, Penny became determined to help end the war. She and her sister agreed to cast aging spells on themselves, bringing them to ages suitable enough to contribute to the war. As Patricia Lockhart, Penny was seen on many defensive battlefields, taking many aggressive roles. She became well-known for her skill and determination, eventually garnering the attention of the Jedi. Bastila found her daughter on Landara. Though she was outraged that Penny and Sara had joined the war without consent, she was amazed at how much her daughter had matured and grown. By the war's end, Penny had decided to join the Jedi Order. Through her years as a Jedi, she had built a reputation for being a formiddable warrior and weaponmaster. Relationships Bastila Shan Bastila and her daughters were very close. Although she was forbidden to have custody of her daughters after the Jedi left Coruscant, Bastila remained in constant contact with them. BMD and Bastila were not on good terms during the early years of Penny's life. Though she was saddened by this, her parents made no effort to impede on the relationships their daughters had for their respective parents. Thus, BMD encouraged Penny to communicate regularly with her mother. Their relationship grew much closer over the years and reached newer heights during the Great Galactic War, where the two fought side-by-side on many battles. Though Bastila was outraged that her daughters would openly put themselves in mortal danger, she was amazed by how much they had matured. By the war's end, Penny had decided to join the Jedi Order and follow in her mother's footsteps. Bastila took Penny as her apprentice and trained her for th next couple years. They journeyed to many Jedi Academys, helping them rebuild or fending off Pirate or Exchange Remnant attacks. After Penny's trials, the newly christened Jedi Knight opted to remain at her mother's side, aiding the High Council Member in whatever capacity she could. Sara Penny and her twin sister Saranthia were very close. They grew up always in each other's company and regularly caused mischief wherever they went. Living in the Imperial Palace, they were a menace to behold to the servants, guards, and other Palace residents. Though they gradually grew out of this phase, the two remained steadfast in their dedication and love for each other. Eventually, the two would diverge in disciplines. Penny was trained in combative arts and physical warfare where Sara exhibited an aptitude for magic and sorcery. When their father was injured during the Great Galactic War, Sara and Penny decided to cast an aging spell that would allow them to join the KCA and Imperial Armed Forces as combatants. The two began their crusade in constant communication with each other, but as the war drove on, Sara and Penny lost contact with one another. As Penny fell into the forces that regularly worked with the Jedi, Sara was recruited by the Circle of Mages. They were reunited at the war's end. Currently, the two remain in contact with one another, but their respective duties keep this to a minimum. BMD BMD cared deeply for both of his daughters. They were all he had left to remind him of the life Bastila and he shared before it went sour. When Bastila was forced to give up the children, BMD came out of hiding with his fleet and took custody of the children. Though Bastila was hesitant to simply allow her former husband to do so, they came to an agreement that neither child would be trained in the Force. BMD agreed to and abided by these terms, but still wanted his daughters to grow up strong. For Penny, he recruited an old friend and a former bodyguard to train her in physical combat and weaponry. Tifa and Shanoa mentored Penny for several years with BMD watching from afar. On Cretia, Penny enjoyed the life of a Princess, though she did not hold the official title. The young girl took advantage of this title by causing mischief with her sister on a regular basis, but it was all in fun and games. During the Great Galactic War, Penny and her sister decided to cast aging spells on themselves in order to participate. The idea came about after BMD had been fatally injured during the First Battle of Char. By the war's end, Penny was recognized by much of the Imperial and KCA forces, and eventually joined the Jedi Order. During her training, BMD sent holocrons to Penny, detailing everything he knew about lightsaber combat and forms. Other Jedi were oblivious to this, for they would not take too kindly to teachings of a Sith Lord. However, Bastila knew of the arrangement, and allowed it. Through BMD's influence, Penny climbed the ranks of the Jedi fairly quickly, even becoming heralded as a Jedi weaponmaster. When she was formally knighted, BMD made his first trip to the Jedi Temple on Koft, much to the surprise of a majority of the Jedi. Currently, Penny acts as an ambassador of the Jedi Order to the Empire when she is not busy with other Jedi matters. Tifa Lockhart and Shanoa Tifa Lockhart was an old friend of BMD's during his time on Gaia. He decided to bring her on to train Penelope because of her exceptional skill in physical combat. Tifa and Penelope trained heavily in hand to hand combat, a skill Penny would come to rely upon whenever she found herself without a weapon during the Great Galactic War. Under Tifa's tutelage, Penny became a quick and nimble fighter, using her opponents' momentum against them, rather than try to overpower them. The two became close and continued to converse with one another long after they had completed their time together. During the Great Galactic War, Penny took on the guise of "Patricia Lockhart" in homage to her mentor. Shanoa was BMD's personal bodyguard during his tenure as Supreme Chancellor of Coruscant. She usually accompanied him when he went on diplomatic missions and visited the various districts of Coruscant. She followed him to the Empire when BMD created it. She held a position within the Imperial Armed Forces for quite some time until BMD asked her to become Penny's second teacher. Unlike Tifa, Shanoa trained Penny in weaponry and runic combat. After teaching her how to use various different melee and ranged weapons, Shanoa encouraged Penny to have runes embedded into her wrists. With embedded runes, Penny would be able to call forth runic weapons on command rather than having to carry the physical weapons. After a discussion with her father, Penny agreed. The most useful runes were embedded into both her wrists. As time went on, the runes were augmented to accommodate different weapons and tools. During the Great Galactic War, Shanoa and Penny fought side by side on many battlefronts. Though Shanoa was aware that Penny had used an aging spell and had taken a different name, she respected her former student's decision enough to not reveal the information to her mother. Though she has become a Jedi, Penny still utilizes runic weapons and tools. Thanks to Shanoa, Penny would always have a source and reference when it came to those tools. Physical Appearance Penny looked very similar to her mother. Both had fair skin, and slim, athletic bodies. Unlike Bastila, Penny had the black hair and the deep black eyes of her father. Her hair was tied in a high tail behind her head with several braided bangs. During her training with Tifa and Shanoa, she usually wore a specially made skinsuit that tracked her vitals as well as augmented her strength. When she was embedded with the runes, she relinquished the gloves that usually covered her hands, favoring to physically touch the runic weapons and tools. When she and Sara entered the Great Galactic War, Penny received runic armor from Shanoa. The armor offered the protection of some of the toughest and most powerful magical armor, but did not carry much weight. By the end of the war, Penny traded the runic armor for the more practical and simple brown and tan Jedi robes. During her Jedi training, she contructed her own blue-bladed lightsaber. By the time she was knighted, she had constructed a second, yellow-bladed lightsaber. As a weaponmaster, she favored the jar'kai style of lightsaber combat. Powers and Abilites As the daughter two powerful Force Users, Penny was very powerful in the Force. Though she had the aptitude to learn Elder magic, she never developed an affinity for it. She was a quick learner and became very powerful from her training with Shanoa and Tifa. Though she managed to learn some Force tricks on her own, she never fully grasped the Force until she was recruited by the Jedi after the Great Galactic War. The Force aided her through the War, but much of her success was due to her skill rather than her untamed abilities. However, the Force did give her an edge when she was in the cockpit of a starfighter. She inherited her father's natural affinity for starfighter piloting. By the war's end, Bastila was able to teach her the first stages of Battle Meditation, a skill that Bastila herself was well-versed in. During her Jedi training, Penny became more and more skilled in using the Force to augment and enhance her already considerable skills. She was very adept in Force Speed and Valor, making her quite the combatant. By the time she was a Knight, she was known for being well-versed in lightsaber combat and was said to rival even Master Luke Skywalker, who was considered to be the most powerful Jedi in the Order.